


Cat's Got Your Tongue

by scorpiusalone



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusalone/pseuds/scorpiusalone
Summary: In which Henry decides Alex needs some extra company
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Cat's Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves!
> 
> this is a little piece inspired by my kitten and how without her, i probably wouldn't achieve a lot of things! i hope you enjoy it!

“I’m worried about you.”

Alex looked up from the desk he had hunched himself over. Scattered across the chaos were several empty coffee cups, masses of paper piles that he was yet to touch, and his laptop that was lighting up the entire room. It was then Alex realised he had forgotten to turn on the lights.

“Now, why ever would you be worried about me, dearest? I am in my prime,” Alex joked, looking back over at Henry. “When did you even get home? I thought you were at the shelter until seven tonight.”

“It’s nearly midnight, Alex. You need to take better care of yourself. Come on, we can have a quick shower and then get straight into bed. David has been waiting.”

“I thought you said David wasn’t allowed on the bed?” He asked, pouting at Henry as he practically launched himself to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Henry’s waist. “Hi, baby.”

“Don’t you baby me, you stink!” Henry responded, pushing Alex off. “You smell of coffee and… I don’t even know how to describe that, get a whiff of yourself!”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You’re overexaggerating, you British ass,” he said, lifting his shirt slightly and had a sniff, his face screwing up majorly. “Oh no, you’re right. I do stink. I promise I can take care of myself though!”

“Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, you are absolutely incapable of self care. June would probably have a crystal to clear this, something with more clarity perhaps? Or manifestation? Is that the term she used?”

“I don’t need manifestation, H. I don’t need June’s witch powers!”

“You need something to make you… I don’t know. Something like David. He’s quite good at reminding me to do what I need if I forget, we have a schedule.”

“Can’t David just adapt to my schedule instead? He could stay here with me while you go back to England.”

“A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Not happening. He’s my flight buddy, and he keeps me company when I can’t get to sleep. Which, without you, is often.”

“Aw, it makes me glad to know you’re thinking of me. Do you picture my sexy body next to yours? Do we make sweet love in your dreams?

“I hate you. Look, I have to go back over to Kensington in two weeks and you’re stuck here with law exams! It just… it wouldn’t hurt to know you’ve got someone with you to make sure you at least sleep? Or like the slightest piece of company.”

“Here’s an idea, what if I find an American boyfriend to replace you? I’m sure he won’t leave to fly halfway across the globe once every month.”

“But you won’t, because you apparently feel forever about me,” Henry responded as he turned on the shower, helping Alex out of his work shirt. “Can I burn these? I don’t want to wash them.”

“This just in, second in line for the throne is going to set fire to his boyfriend’s clothes. Are they on the outs? We’ll give you the scoop later today.”

Henry rolled his eyes as he stripped down as well. “How are you still so overly witty on what, one hour of sleep? You concern me so greatly, Alex.”

Alex smirked. “That’s why you love me so, isn’t it? Because of my wit and my boyish American charm?” He sloppily kissed Henry as they both got into the shower, whining as Henry pushed him off.

“You still stink. I’m only in here with you because I don’t trust you to suddenly appear back at your desk.”

“I have finals to worry about! Exams, coursework coming out of my ears! I can’t be a lawyer if I stop and shower.”

Henry rolled his eyes as he grabbed Alex’s shampoo, moving in slightly closer as he massaged the product into Alex’s hair. “All I’m saying is, maybe it would be good to have a companion other than me. Have you considered a pet? I don’t think David would mind the company, and it’s nice to have a companion when we’re apart.”

Alex let out a low moan as he felt Henry’s fingers run through his hair. “What? We have a dog, though. We share a dog. That’s enough for our apartment, right? I would feel bad if I didn’t have time to walk a dog.”

“I guess. We don’t exactly have a yard space to house another dog, would we? What about a bird? You could get a turkey.”

Alex gasped and pulled away, slapping Henry's shoulder. “That’s just cruel. We said we wouldn’t bring the turkeys up again.”

“And yet, every single time you’re at Kensington, you tell the staff the story of how you, the brave Alexander, defeated the heinous turkey beasts.”  
“No, you have the wrong guy. Although, they did taste a little tough that year. Probably the five star accommodation they were robbed of,” Alex said, relaxing back into Henry. “Why are you so set on this companion thing anyway? I have you.”

“You have me, but when I am thousands of miles away, I can’t exactly force you into bed. You need something that can yell at you until you finally remove your stubborn arse from the desk.”

“I’m not stubborn!”

“You’re an Aries. June filled me in on that, too. Head back.” Henry was gentle as he pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. 

“I need to stop letting you hang out with June,” Alex mumbled, whining as he let Henry rinse out his hair. 

They both stepped out of the shower and Alex grabbed a towel, pressing himself against Henry as he wrapped a towel around him. Henry’s cheeks were pink as he pouted, pushing Alex off. “Stop that.”

“I can’t help it! You’re so goddamn sexy, be my boyfriend?” Alex asked, getting down on one knee. Henry simply rolled his eyes and threw a towel at Alex’s head.

~

Later that night when they were in bed, Henry’s eyes lit up as he was scrolling through his phone. “I’ve got it! A cat! You need a cat!” he exclaimed, rolling over so he was facing Alex. His head rested on Alex’s sunkissed shoulder, a pout across his lips.

“What? I don’t know if I’m a cat person. They’re such needy assholes, and have you seen those little hairless ones? They are literal goblins. I am not getting a cat. Isn’t that like, against the queen or something? Doesn’t she only keep corgis?”

Henry rolled his eyebrows. “At one point, yes. They died and now David is the only royal pet. Well, David and Mr Wobbles. Of course, David is the best. But a cat would be perfect for you Alex! I think you might end up liking it more than you think. If you just stop being so stubborn…”

“If I get a cat, will you stop calling me stubborn?”

Henry’s smirk fell as he paused, thinking it over. “Perhaps. We could go look at a shelter tomorrow? You and me! It would be so much fun, Alex! I want to go look at the cute kitties!”

Alex rolled over to face Henry, letting his forehead press against his. “I have finals prep, and a lot of it. You’re expecting me to drop that just to go get a cat? A cat that I don’t even really want?”

“Exactly. We are doing it because you can’t say no to me.”

“And how exactly are we going to get to the shelter? You can’t drive in America.”

“I absolutely could! I just… prefer not to.” Henry’s cheeks were turning pink again, so Alex shimmied closer and kissed his lips.

“Fine, I guess we’re getting a cat,” Alex mumbled, pushing Henry away slightly. “I want to be the big spoon. Roll over.”

That glint in Henry’s eyes was back as he kissed Alex’s bare shoulder. “You’re going to thank me for this, I promise. I love you,” He said, following Alex’s instructions as he rolled over.

“Goodnight, babe.”

~

They were quick to head to the shelter the next morning. Henry had perfected the art of getting Alex out of bed with minimal fuss, which was the hardest thing he had ever had to perfect. They both got into the car, cups of coffee in hand as Henry slid into the passenger seat.

“This is going to be so good for you. So good! We are going to find you the perfect feline companion, and then we can go home and spend the afternoon playing with it! I had June and Nora organise some supplies, so they’ll be meeting us at home later today-”

“Hang on, how did you even know I was going to say yes?” Alex interrupted as they drove out onto the streets of New York. “I might have hated your idea!”

“I have my ways of making you say yes, most of the time I just have to- why are we pulling over?”

Alex frowned as he got out of the car, having noticed a box on the sidewalk. He crouched down next to the torn box and frowned as he slowly opened the flaps, thinking of the worst. The words free kittens were scrawled messily on the outside, Henry had no clue how Alex had even spotted it from so far away, especially without his glasses.

Henry softened as he got out of the car as well, standing next to Alex. “Is there… anything inside?”

A small mew interrupted Henry as a small black kitten batted Alex’s hand away from the outside of the box. Alex’s brow furrowed as he opened the box up fully, his heart breaking at the sight. The small black kitten was staring up at them, his fur beginning to stand up as he moved in front of a tattered blanket, hissing at the two of them.

Alex frowned, picking up the box and handing it to Henry. “We’re taking them home,” He said firmly as he got back into the car. 

Henry looked around, making sure that there were no other cats hiding before getting into the car as well. He looked down at the box in his lap. “Should we take them to a vet?” He asked, looking over at Alex. 

“I think so? Can you try and see if there’s anything else in there?”

“It feels kind of heavy for just one small cat,” Henry stated, trying to open the box flaps again but closing them as he was met with hissing. “Perhaps not.”

“Well, I guess we have a cat.”

“I guess we do.”

~

“When you said you were getting a cat, I didn’t expect two,” June stated as she stared at the two kittens asleep on the bed in front of them.

Nora, June, Henry and Alex were sitting in their lounge. Henry was seated in his normal spot with Alex on the floor between his legs, staring curiously at the kittens. Henry was relieved to see how calm Alex was, running his hands through Alex’s hair.

June had David in her lap and was rubbing his head, while Nora sat back down next to June with a cup of coffee in hand. “I think June and I should get to keep the black one. He needs a motherly touch.”

“And what if I wanted to keep them both?” Alex asked, pouting up at Nora. “I’m going to be the best cat parent on the block. In fact, I’ll start a cat army. Henry?”

“I will go back to Kensington and never return,” Henry responded, rolling his eyes and pushing Alex’s shoulder playfully.

“Fine, so just the one cat. I don’t know, I’m sure I could definitely take care of two.”

“You can barely take care of yourself,” June pointed out, taking a sip of her tea. “And I don’t think David would cope, they might gang up on him. You don’t want that, do you Bowie?” 

Henry shot June a death glare. “His name is not Bowie! Stop calling him that, you’ll confuse him.”

“I will not! Bowie loves it, don’t you? He told me so himself,” June responded, continuing to pat David. 

Nora gestured to June. “See? She’s going insane without a pet. We’re taking the black one and we’re calling him Salem.”

Alex sighed. “Fine. Well, that leaves me with you, doesn’t it?”

The smaller, calico kitten stuck it’s head out from under the blanket it was hiding under. Alex’s eyes softened as he adjusted himself, laying on his stomach so his eyes could meet the kitten’s. 

“You want to stay with me? Join our little family? You could go live with Nora and June, but they’re both witches. Also, they’re super boring,” Alex said, holding his hand out to the kitten. 

“We are not!” Nora exclaimed before June covered Nora’s mouth with her hand. “Quiet! You’re going to scare the kitten.”

The kitten narrowed its eyes at Alex before it pressed its head against Alex’s hand, rubbing it’s small head back and forth.

“He likes you,” Henry commented, smiling as he slid off the couch and sat next to Alex on the ground. “What are we going to call him?”

“I’m thinking Trash Bag, or Prince Dickhead Poop Emoji the Second! Those are perfect, right?”

“We’re going to let you two have your moment. Enjoy your cat,” Nora said, gently scooping up their kitten as they left. June placed David on the couch before waving, closing the door behind them.

“So… it’s us against the world now.”

Henry smiled and leaned down, kissing the back of his neck. “I’m surprised you didn’t make some stupid history joke,” He teased before focusing back onto the kitten.

They sat there in silence for a while before David made his way between them, stopping to inspect the kitten and staring at it. He looked to Henry, who gave him a small nod, before moving forward again and sniffing the kitten.

The kitten let out a small hiss and took a swipe at David, before David just stepped forward again and gave the kitten’s head a sloppy kiss. As David stepped back, the kitten let out a whine and got up, crossing the floor and making its way straight to Alex.

Alex watched in awe as the kitten curled up in the space between his arms and his chest, his eyes watering up slightly. “Did you feel this happy when you got David?”

Henry glanced over and smiled fondly. “I think so. There’s something so incredibly special about having a pet, they really are just the best.”

Alex was silent for a moment before he spoke up again. “Would it be wrong to name the cat Burrito?”

“You’re not naming the kitten Burrito. We can think about a name, it doesn’t have to be so sudden. Anyway, I’m starting to get hungry. You get comfortable while I-”

“What about Remus?” 

Henry’s lips called into a small smile. “That’s perfect, love. Are you right with him while I go get dinner started?”

“I think so. What boring British food are you making tonight?”

“Actually, I’m reheating the leftovers you cooked. Otherwise, takeout?”

“Takeout sounds good to me.”

“I’ll get onto it,” Henry responded, leaving Alex with another kiss on the back of his neck as he got up and went into the kitchen.

Alex sat in pure bliss with Remus, falling asleep next to the tiny being. When he woke up later that night, Henry had posted a photo of the two of them together, David pressed up against his side. He had captioned it “my perfect family”, and Alex had to pinch himself to confirm he wasn’t dreaming.

He had no clue how he’d gotten so lucky, but he was happy to have his family by his side through thick and thin.


End file.
